Wax dolls
'''Wax dolls '''are special dolls used in witchcraft, to cast spells on a specific person. They are created and used by witches. Characteristics and Uses Wax dolls are made from wax and are humanoid figurines. They are available in both sexes and it is important, when casting a spell with a wax doll, to use one which corresponds to the gender of the person the witch is targeting. Wax dolls can be bought from most witch supply stores. Wax dolls can be used to put a spell on a specific person and only that person. A witch does not have to be in close proximity to their target to enchant or curse them using this method, meaning they can cast spells on people from a distance. Wax dolls must first be named using a magical incantation to bind them to the target. The witch can then use the doll to put spells on the person it represents. The doll is more closely bound to a person if it has something personal from the target, such as an item of jewelry or blood. Wax dolls can be used to cause both positive and negative effects on a person, and can be used to both place or remove spells from a given person. 'Unnaming' the doll means it is no longer bound to a person and it can presumably be re-used and bound to another person. It is implied that whatever is done to the doll can affect the person it represents; for example, Gillian Lennox rubbed spell ingredients over the throat of a doll representing a girl named Kim, causing her to develop strep throat. In addition to causing physical ailments or illnesses, dolls can also be used to make two people fall in love, or at least develop a strong infatuation, which Thea Harman attempted to do with Eric Ross and Pillar, binding a male doll representing Eric and a female doll representing Pillar together - facing each other - with ribbon as part of the process. However, the spell failed, and Thea even discovered the dolls had inexplicably moved so that they were facing away from each other. Thea theories this is either because Eric is immune to love spells, or (more likely) that the soulmate bond between her and Eric is strong enough to override such spells. Notable Users * Thea Harman * Gillian Lennox Trivia * Wax dolls appear to be quite similar to voodoo dolls or poppets, which, according to folklore, can be used to control or affect a given person. * Given Melusine's assumption that Gillian must be from Circle Midnight when Gillian buys wax dolls and other ingredients from her store, it can be assumed that the use of wax dolls in spell casting is generally associated with Circle Midnight and darker magic, although Thea, who is originally from Circle Twilight, also used dolls. That being said, Thea only used the dolls as a last resort in an attempt to save Eric and it is possible she could've obtained them from Blaise Harman, who is known to associate with Circle Midnight. Category:Witchcraft